Pokemon: Cole's Kanto
by The Godless
Summary: Think of Ash and Misty's kids. Now think of them on their own adventure. Add in a little action and drama and you have this.
1. Idea of Story

Okay I wanted to do a realistic story about Ash and Misty's kids. I thought about it over a year ago, but I never did anything with it. Anyway basically this is about their son travelling the regions becoming a pokemon master like his father. He has his own Pikachu, too. He isn't going to be a carbon copy of his father though. He looks like him duh! But he is going to have his own identity. He is not going to get new pokemon when he goes to the next region like his father. He is going to keep the same pokemon throughout the whole story. Oh and also his sister will travel with him. It will be an adventure, but a lot of incidents are going to occur. I hope you'll like it.

Ash's Kids

Colson "Cole" Ketchum (10)- He is determined and lively as well as stubborn. His "starter" pokemon is Pikachu.

Stormy Ketchum (8)- She is sassy and down to earth. She studies her brother's battles like a true trainer. She wants to have a Vulpix.


	2. Cole's Birthday

Well this is the prologue. It will introduce our two main characters. I hope you guys like it. Please like it! (Sweat drop) JK JK, Heh heh.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pokemon Misty would still be on the show and they wouldn't have such retarded Pokemon and outlandish characters. I'm only a teenager after all. Stupid law.

**Cole's Birthday**

The sun was beaming down on the deck of the ship. It was a beautiful morning on the ocean just a few miles out of Vermillion City. Cole Ketchum, son of Ash and Misty Ketchum, was sitting down on the edge letting his legs hang down into the warm water. He looked up into the sky letting the soft wind ruffle his black hair. "Ah this is paradise," he said seemingly to himself.

"Oh then I guess you haven't been to the Orange Islands," his mother said behind him. Cole turned around to see his mother wearing a white tube top with a red vest over it and blue shorts like when she was traveling with his father and blue flip flops. She had grown truly beautiful in the twenty two years since she first met the love of her life. Her hair went down to her shoulder blades and was less spiky. Her body was slim and slightly tanned thanks to all the years in the sun. Her eyes had become knowing and motherly. Even her tongue had relaxed since having Cole and her daughter, Stormy.

Cole smiled at his mother. "Hi Mom," he said. Misty walked over to her son kneeling down next to him. She gave him a smile back.

She ruffled his hair which was so much like his father's. He chuckled a bit. "You look so much like your Dad," she said sighing contentedly. Whenever she looked at the young boy she remembered her husband when he was a rash kid. They were so alike…but so different still. Misty snapped out of her reverie. "Have you had your morning swim yet?"

Cole smirked at her. "Nope," he replied. The woman rolled her eyes at her son. She gave him the "you better do it now or you'll regret it" look. Cole shook his head at his mother. There was still something that wouldn't change no matter how many years went by, she always had to be the boss.

"Okay," he said. He stepped up on the deck readying himself for the plunge. He bent his knees and then dived right in. He swam down into the water feeling the coolness of the water. He loved to swim probably even more than his mother. His hair swirled around him as he went treaded. He watched the Mantine and Remoraid swim past him. He smiled as they traveled in schools. Then he even saw some Goldeen, Magikarp, and Tentacool. After seeing the Pokemon he dipped down and started lower. He wanted to see Corsola. They were beautiful. He went deeper and deeper until he was only a few feet away from where the Corsola lay. Cole kept his eyes sharp waiting to see if any of them moved. He waited. And he waited. And he waited. He was starting to wonder if he really was looking at coral. Then he saw one of the "branches" twitch. It was a Corsola and it moved! Cole's eyes were wide with wonder.

His eyes sparkled happily at being able to get the sight of one. He knew that he had been under the water for a while. He immediately kicked up to get to the surface. He made sure to take it nice and easy. If he surfaced too quickly he could get a headache. Finally after five minutes Cole's head broke to the surface. His jet black hair was like a wet mop and his head. His bangs fell in front of his face slightly covering his eyes. Cole realized he was about ten feet away from the boat. Sighing he started swimming over to the deck.

He pushed his hair out of his face just before pulling himself up onto the deck. His red swimming trunks stuck to his legs and his legs felt heavy. There was always that one set back. Cole was looking for a towel when he heard three people shout, "Happy birthday Cole!" He looked up to see his father, mother, and younger sister standing there with his favorite food. STEAK! Cole rushed for it excited at eating the meaty goodness.

"Thanks Mom thanks Dad. You too Stormy," he said as he picked up the fork and stabbed the beef. He shoved a piece into his mouth practically drooling. His family laughed as they saw him chomping down on the food. There was no doubt about it. He was definitely his father's son. Misty walked and got a towel putting it over his shoulders. It was fluffy and warm from the sun.

Stormy rolled her eyes at her brother. Just as her brother looked like their father she looked like their mother. She had the same fiery red hair and aqua blue eyes. Stormy had her hair down with a barrette to hold back her bangs. She was wearing a white shirt with the original Pokemon League logo on it and a pair of green shorts. Stormy walked over to her mother. "Hey Mom when are we leaving," Stormy asked Misty. Misty turned to her daughter.

She chuckled a little. "Well after your father tells Cole and he gets ready. Just wait okay sweetie." Stormy pouted crossing her arms.

"But I wanna go now," she whined puffing out her cheeks. Misty laughed loving how much her daughter was like her. "Cole better hurry up."

Misty patted her daughter's head still laughing a little. "Stormy you can't be in such a rush," she said. She was still laughing as she walked to go find her husband.

It was a few minutes later when Cole was done with his steak. He had been forced to take it slow otherwise he would choke like his father did when he was eating. Ash had been waiting for his son to get finished so he could tell him the big news. Ash had changed the most since he was ten years old. His hair was shorter and more manageable thanks to his dear wife. He was much taller just a few inches short of six feet. He had grown muscular from all the work over the years. He didn't wear hats as much. He had grown more calm and tactical from the many battles. He had become wise and sneaky. In other words he was a very different Ash. He was wearing a white short sleeved hood sweater with blue shorts. Pikachu was sitting on one of the chairs behind him drinking orange juice.

Once Cole was finished with his food he wondered what his father was going to say. "What is it Dad? You have that look in your eye again." A deep hearty chuckle came from Ash's throat. He loved his son's sharp eyes. He wasn't like that at his age.

"Well last time I checked you were ten years old today. So what happens on a kid's tenth birthday?" Cole's eyes grew wide when he realized what his father was saying. He felt like he was on the moon.

"A-a-are you serious Dad! I'm really going to get my trainer's license today?" Cole had the largest brightest smile ever on his face. He was ecstatic. Misty smiled seeing her son's happiness as he started dancing. "YEAH I'M GOING TO BE A POKEMON TRAINER," he shouted at the top of his lungs his hands up in the air. Stormy shook her head at seeing how Cole acted.

"I guess he's happy," Ash said. Misty smacked his arm glaring playfully at him.

"I think that is pretty obvious honey," she replied. Stormy sighed still waiting for Cole to calm down. She thought it was pretty stupid that he was SO excited about becoming a Pokemon trainer. It was pretty inevitable of course. I mean his parents were trainers when they were young. It made sense for him to be one too.

After a bit Cole calmed down. It was just shocking for him. He just never REALLY thought that he would become a real Pokemon trainer. "Now that you're done with that we'll be heading to Pallet Town to get your license, equipment, and starter Pokemon," Ash said. Cole was raring to go.

"Alright!" Ash rolled his eyes at his son. He sometimes got so worked up.

Misty and Stormi had already started packing for the trip. "Go and get dressed." Cole sped off inside the boat to get some clothes. He was anxious to get to Pallet.

It was ten minutes later when Cole came out in a red shirt with Pokemon labeled on it, green shorts, and all white sneakers. "Come on let's go," he said excitedly. He was practically running on the deck. Ash had to hold him in place so he would stop moving.

"Calm down Cole," he said in a strict voice. Cole stopped immediately. He knew that look in his father's eyes. Ash wasn't playing around when he gave him that stern look. Ash made sure that Misty had all the bags and Stormy was there before he continued. "We'll be taking Charizard to get to Pallet." Cole and Stormy cheered at the news. They loved to ride on Charizard. He was their favorite of their father's flying Pokemon.

Cole was jumping up and down like a little boy waiting for Charizard to come out of his Pokeball. "This is so awesome," he said to himself. He couldn't wait to be in the skies with the fire type Pokemon.

"Come on out…Charizard," Ash called throwing his Pokeball. A white light shot out forming into Charizard. He roared fiercely showing his power. Cole and Stormy cheered again seeing the large orange dragon. "Charizard we are going to Pallet Town. You'll be supporting all of us so be prepared," Ash instructed. After Charizard's time in Charicific Valley he had become respectful and thoughtful of his master and his master's friends and family.

"Charizard is the best," Stormi said. She loved fire type Pokemon and dragon type Pokemon. "He is the fastest flyer Dad's got." Cole nodded staring in awe of his father's strongest Pokemon.

Misty and Ash were securing the bags on Charizard's back. They had set on a saddle with holsters for their bags. "It will be great to see Delia again," Misty said as she secured her clothes on one of the holsters.

"Yeah I can't wait to eat Mom's Double Deep Dish Pizza Pot Pie," Ashe replied. Misty giggled. "What," he asked looking over at his wife.

"Is that all you think about Ash Ketchum. You are a thirty two year old man." Ash frowned knowing his wife was making fun of him again. He pulled the straps of one of the bags to tighten the hold. They didn't need one of their bags flying off.

As Ash made sure the saddle was on tight he said, "Morris will drive the boat to the waters near Pallet Town. He'll be there by nightfall." Morris lived on the boat with them. He commanded the boat most times and was ready for when the Ketchums left for days or weeks on end. Misty nodded as she scratched Charizard's head. Charizard made a sound of contentment leaning into her. He licked her face affectionately.

"Ah thanks Charizard," she said. Charizard had grown quite attached to Misty and the children. When Misty was pregnant with Cole he was very protective of her always making sure that she wasn't hurt or anything.

Ash looked around for the kids. He saw Morris coming from the bridge. He was wearing a backwards white baseball cap and had on a long sleeved orange collared shirt with a black vest over it, faded blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He had shaggy blue hair and green eyes. Morris was young in his mid twenties. Coming up behind him were Cole and Stormy. "Hey oh Ketchums where are you off to today?" He already knew where. They had mentioned it to him before and besides what would it look like if he didn't know about his little buddy big day.

Misty rolled her eyes at him. He really enjoyed being a jokester. "You know where Morris. We'll be going to Pallet for a few days to visit. You are taking the boat there. After you tie it to the mooring you can go anywhere you like just be back when we have to leave okay," she said like a big sister. Morris snickered a little at her attitude.

The older adult glared at him. "Morris," she growled through clenched teeth.

"Okay Misty don't have a Miltank." Misty shook her head. Morris was really something. Morris turned around to the two kids. "Alright get on Charizard no time's a wasting. You have to get to the professor before eleven. Go!" He pushed them up onto Charizard who made sure that they were holding on. Ash and Misty slipped onto his neck. The family waved goodbye as Charizard flew up and off into the air. "Bye guys," he called.

"We'll see you soon," Cole shouted over the wind. Morris smiled as he saw his little buddy go off on the beginning of a grand adventure.


	3. Uncle Oak

Sorry about the wait. School and my laziness as stopped this temporarily. Don't blame the computer it had nothing to do with this.

DISCLAIMER: Really do we need to go over this again. I DON'T own it. Boo hoo for me.

**Uncle Oak**

Ash's small hometown became visible as Charizard flew just above the trees. They were flying close so they had a quick landing. Ash beamed at seeing the place he grew up in. They were swooping in a wide curve and were just by Professor Oak's laboratory. Cole and Stormy pointed at the Pokémon that were grazing in the field and lounging in the lakes. Some were lazing about in the mid morning. Ash pointed below at one of the Pokémon. "You see that Pokémon," he said to his two children. They nodded looking down at the grass type. "He was one of my first Pokémon." Cole and Stormy was amazed. It was Venusaur. Bulbasaur had evolved since Ash's travels and was now the "leader" of the Pokemon at the laboratory.

Charizard flew on heading to the rest of town. They were close to their destination. "It's great to be back here," Misty said. She had always loved to see Delia when she traveled with Ash and still visited after he went on to the other regions. She had fond memories of this place. It was not too far from here where Ash proposed to her. It was at the same river where she fished him out at. That had been eleven years ago.

"I can't wait to get to Uncle Oak's Dad," Cole said excitedly. He started bouncing about on Charizard's back. He was moving around so much he toppled off the back of the Pokemon. His hair and shirt were flapping around as he descended closer to the ground.

"COLE," his family cried. Charizard's eyes turned to determination. He then reset his wings and dived for his trainer's son. He flew under him letting Ash drag him from the sky. Charizard was going in the direction of the laboratory again. He did a loop and flew upside down. Stormy and Misty held tight as he spun around to fly right side up. Ash was holding his son. He tapped his cheek seeing if he was okay.

"Hey Cole are you still alive," Ash asked. Misty glared hard at her husband.

"Ash," she snapped with her hands on her hips. "Don't ask something like that to our son." Cole's eyes fluttered open after the fall. He had blacked out. It was a pretty scary experience.

"Mmm I'm 'kay Mom," Cole muttered. Misty pulled her baby boy into her arms. She squeezed the life out of him.

She was crying tears of relief and joy. "Oh thank Ho-Oh you're safe," she cried. Cole laughed a little. Then she pulled him away from her with a hard glare on her face. "What do you think you were doing Colson Ketchum? You never bounce around when you are flying. What would have happened if Charizard wasn't able to catch you? DON'T do it again," she lectured.

Cole looked down ashamed of himself. He didn't mean to worry his mother. It was an accident. "I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean to do that." Misty couldn't stay angry at her baby. She gave him a small smile with a forgiving look in her eye.

"It's okay Cole. Just get back to the saddle." Cole nodded and then crawled from Charizard's neck to the saddle where Stormy was sitting. She couldn't believe how foolish he had just been.

"Nice job Doofus," she told him. Cole glared at her. Apparently she didn't seem to think anything about how he was almost a pancake. Cole crossed his arms and huffed.

"You are so considerate Stormy," he said sarcastically. Stormy rolled her eyes at him. She really just didn't want him turning into Human Splat Cole. He couldn't be so careless. Cole looked over at her. He noticed she seemed to be looking below them. Cole followed her gaze and then a smile appeared on his face. They were just a few minutes from their grandma's house. Charizard started to lower himself slowly as they neared the road in front of the house. With an unceremonious rumble they landed just a mere three feet from the white picket fence.

Fifty five year old Delia Ketchum was making her son's favorites in the kitchen. Mr. Mime was setting the table for her son's arrival. It was her grandson's birthday so she had made sure to bake his favorite cake. She was taking the Double Deep Dish Pizza Pot Pie out of the oven when she heard a loud noise from her front yard. She almost dropped the steaming pan from the sound. She nervously put down the pan and took off her oven mittens. Delia ran up to her son's old room and took out a bat. She then descended the stairs carefully.

The doorknob started to turn. She raised the bat above her head ready to strike. The door swung open and Delia went screaming. "Get out of my house you freak," she screeched her eyes closed and swinging the bat forward. She didn't hear the person's groan of pain. Instead the bat was swiftly taken from her hand by a strong hand belonging to a man. She peeked open her eyes worried if she was going to face her doom.

After her vision focused she shrieked happily at seeing Ash, Misty, Cole, and Stormy. "Yeah my family's here," she cheered. She ran over and started hugging and kissing them for dear life. She really hadn't changed much since her son's travels. In fact she was probably worse off in the worrying department. Once she had an ambulance and team on hand when her son went to train in the mountains a few years ago.

The small family was happy to see the middle aged woman. Delia had changed just some physically. Her red hair had faded and was now a dull red brown. Her eyes were still vibrant as ever with little wrinkles around it. She was wearing a plain sleeveless green shirt and a red knee length skirt along with sky blue slip on shoes. "Hi Mom," Ash said after everyone had settled down. Mr. Mime was helping Misty bring in the bags. Pikachu was on his trainer's shoulder watching the conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here now?" She looked to the clock and gasped. "Oh dear it is twenty minutes to eleven. Cole you're going to be late!" Cole's eyes bulged out of their sockets like a Politoed. Without a word he spun around and sprinted out the door.

"Thanks Grandma," Cole said jumping over the gate and rushing up the road in the direction of the laboratory. Ash, Misty, and Stormy looked after him for a second before they realized they were left behind.

"Hey wait a minute," Ash shouted bolting out the door with his wife and daughter trailing behind him. Pikachu made up the rear racing to get to his trainer. Delia stared blankly at the open doorway where her son and his family had zipped out of before she had time to tell them there was breakfast. She then shook her head massaging her forehead with her fingers.

"Hah just like the day he became a trainer," she moaned deciding that a nice cup of tea will calm her nerves.

Cole was in sight of the enormous lab. He saw the windmill spinning and heard the bays and cries of the Pokémon. Ash, Misty, and Stormy were practically sprinting to catch up with him. Cole definitely was a ball of energy that was for sure.

"Almost there. I am almost there," he said in his head. He was about a foot away from the iron gates. He barreled through. "OUT OF MY WAYYYYYY," he shouted speeding up to the front door causing others to jump out of his way.

One of the girls stared after him in confusion and slight anger. "Who was that," she asked. Ash, Pikachu, and the girls then came up. Ash almost tripped by the ten year old girl as he trudged up the stairs.

"Sorry about him," he said quickly before him and Pikachu ran after his son. Misty and Stormy groaned trying to keep up with the males of the family.

"Ashton Ketchum slow down," Misty yelled to her husband. Ash was already through the house and didn't hear her.

Cole made a beeline for the laboratory part of the large house. He had become familiar with the place from over the years where his father would take him there to see Professor Oak. He stopped short when he saw that the door was closed. He nervously stood there realizing then that he was only a threshold away from his life changing forever. It was kind of mind blowing.

Ash and Pikachu rushed through the living room heading for the lab. The professor was most likely waiting for him and the girls to get there. He was coming to the door when he noticed that Cole was frozen in front of the door. Ash stopped short just before knocking into his son and Pikachu stopped beside him. He sighed in relief. He looked at his son who stood there kind of worried. "Uh hey Cole are you okay," he asked unsure. He may be a father, but he still had those moments where he didn't know what to do.

Cole snapped out of his trance like state when he heard his father's voice. The boy looked up at his father with a reassuring smile on his face. "Yeah Dad I'm fine." He then turned the door knob.

Misty and Stormy had finally caught up to the boys. They watched as Cole stepped through the door to the lab. Misty was feeling nervous for some reason. What if the professor didn't have any Pokémon left for Cole? What if the Pokemon didn't like him? What if the professor said Cole couldn't become a POKEMON TRAINER! Misty started mumbling with her face turning ghost white. It was like she had seen a bug.

Ash looked over at his wife worried. He walked over to her and put his hand on her arm. "Mist what's wrong?" Ash's eyes were directly on her. Misty looked up at him her eyes small and pupil less. She grasped hard onto the front of his sweater.

"What what if he doesn't become a trainer," she screamed hysterically. Ash's eyes grew wide with shock. THAT is what she was so freaked out about. He thought she was worried about losing her baby boy. Not….this.

"Misty you're overreacting again," Ash said calmly. Misty's mood changed instantly at her husband's comment.

"OVERREACTING! YOU THINK I AM OVERREACTING!" Ash groaned. He tried to relax her. Instead she pulled out her good old trusty mallet. Ash's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Where the hell did you get that from," he shouted. She then commenced in beating him with it. He tried to guard his face and torso with his hands and arms. "Ow ow Misty stop."

Cole had found the professor. He was writing down statistics for one of the younger lab Pokémon. It was an Oddish. "Okay Oddish you seem quite healthy," he said. Oddish happily agreed. "You can go now little one." The Oddish waddled out to the field from the open back door. The professor looked up smiling when he noticed that Cole was standing there.

"Well if it isn't little Colson Ketchum," he said with a chuckle. Cole cracked a smile. The professor stood up on his feet looking over the stats for a group of Pokémon.

"Hi Uncle Oak," Cole said calmly. He couldn't wait to get one of the Kanto starter Pokémon. He couldn't wait to get a Charmander and turn it into a Charizard like his Dad's.

Just then Ash, Pikachu, and the girls came through the door. Ash had a few scratches and a bruise here and there because of the mallet. "Hey Gary long time no see," he said happily. Yes Gary was the professor. After he finished his research he became his grandpa's assistant. Almost around the same time Cole was born Samuel Oak let Gary take over as the professor of Kanto. He had done a splendid job so far and was well respected. The former Professor Oak was now retired writing poetry. He was rather content.

Gary had changed dramatically since his years as a trainer. He was slim and tall with short hair and messy bangs. He had become a clever and relaxed individual had an optimistic attitude like his grandpa. He had married the Electabuzz baseball team loving- Casey from the Johto Region. They have two sons named Jason and Kelly.

"It's good to see you Ash. The last time I saw you was when you came from winning that competition in Hoenn. So how is Liana?" Liana was Drew and May's six year old girl. Ash was her godfather.

"Oh she's fine. She really is looking more and more like her mom. I can't believe how big she's getting. Before you know it she'll be ten and going on her own journey." Gary laughed at that. He sure knew what Ash was talking about. Gary was Cole's godfather and had the same feelings only a few years ago. And now here he was about to give Cole his first Pokémon.

Cole was growing impatient. The time was five to eleven. He wanted to get his Pokémon. "Hello I thought this was my special day," Cole interjected into their conversation. Well Gary knew one thing was for sure. He definitely had his mother in him.

"Right right. Okay so I already have your license ready and your Pokédex. They are over next to the Pokémon." Cole grew excited again. It was really happening.

"So I'm going to get Charmander right?" Gary's eyes grew shifty. He didn't know if he should say anything. "Aren't I," Cole said a little unsure.

"Actually I had another Pokémon in mind for you." That's when Cole snapped. What did Uncle Oak mean by "another Pokémon".

Ash was a little ticked off. What was Gary up to? Gary chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Um well you see I thought of another Pokémon that I think would fit Cole better than Charmander." Ash narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend. Gary looked away from his close friend.

He started walking in the direction of the Poké balls. He would rather not have this argument. Cole and his family followed after him wondering what Gary had in mind. Gary stood in front of the machine holding four Poke balls. Three of them had contained the three starter Pokémon. The one in the middle was a special Pokémon. Cole stared at the Poke ball wondering what Pokémon was inside it. Gary picked up the Pokémon and looked at it with a bit of a nostalgic look in his eyes. He sighed thinking back to many years ago.

"The reason I chose this particular Pokémon is because I thought that since Cole is your son that it would be more fitting. This Pokémon is rather feisty and stubborn. Yet I thought it would be great with Cole." He released the Pokémon onto one of the tables.

Its yellow fur was bright and smooth. The ears were up and it had acute hearing. Its tail twitched as it looked at Gary and the Ketchum family. The Pokémon that was in the Poke ball was a Pikachu! Ash's Pikachu stared at the younger one interested. "Pika pikachu," it said to the young one.

The Pikachu on the table stared at Ash's Pikachu. He turned his head slightly to the side like a Hoothoot. "Pika pi," it asked. Ash's Pikachu shook his head to the younger one's question. Gary smiled at the young Pokémon.

"Well do you get it now Ash," he asked. The man felt like he was going to cry. It was such a blast from his past. Cole was getting a Pikachu, too. He wondered what it would do once Cole went up to him. And that is what was happening then. Stormy and Misty leaned forward interested to see what would happen.

Cole stepped up to the Pikachu. He reached out his hand to shake the Pikachu's. The Pikachu's curious look turned to one of mischief. When he stuck out his paw to shake Cole's hand he shocked him. Cole puffed out the smoke that came out of his mouth. His hair was sticking up more than usual. His clothes were a little charred thanks to the simple little spark.

Gary laughed goodheartedly. "It seems to want to battle for supremacy. I think you have a challenge on your hands Cole." The ten year old glared at his new Pokémon.

"What was that for," he questioned the Pikachu. Pikachu brushed him off like he was nothing. Cole narrowed his eyes at the Pikachu. "Can I kill it now," he growled out. Ash's eyes were the size of saucers and then he along with everyone else, other than Cole, even his Pikachu cracked up.

It took a few moments for them to calm down. Cole was the perfect balance between his two parents. Gary then said, "Come on Pikachu follow your new trainer so we can get his equipment." Pikachu didn't move. Ash and the rest stared at the stubborn Pokémon.

Ash scratched his head as he stood with his hand on his waist. "That's strange. Hey Pikachu can you talk to the other Pikachu." Ash's Pikachu nodded and walked over to the table and jumped up. The smaller electric type refused to listen to the more experienced one.

Ash's Pikachu shook its head not knowing what to do. Cole was fed up with the way the Pokémon was acting. He stomped over to the table and stuck his finger in the Pikachu's face. "Listen hear Pikachu! I am your TRAINER! You obey me got it! So when you are told to follow me you listen!" The Pikachu's eyes were narrowed at Cole and then he opened his little mouth showing his razor sharp teeth. Then he bit Cole's finger! "AAAHHHH!" Cole pulled back his hand and started sucking on his finger. The Pokémon had left its teeth marks.

Gary looked on worried. He knew that the Pikachu was an independent one. He was having second thoughts about giving Cole the Pokémon. Maybe he could let it back into the wild in Viridian Forest. It seemed the best thing. Gary was moving to put Pikachu in the poke ball when to his amazement Pikachu followed Cole. He stared wide eyed at the small rat Pokémon. It was a miracle!

With that done Gary brought the family over to the five poke balls, the pokédex, and the license. He handed Cole the stuff. "Here you are. I talked to your grandma the other day and she gave me some things for you." Cole arched his brow at the words. He knew that his grandmother could be strange at times. She could have given Gary a note telling Cole to change his underwear. Instead Gary walked to a cabinet and came back with a green backpack like the one that Ash used on his first travels. He opened it up to reveal Cole's travel clothes, a hat, and some essentials such as EXTRA underwear, a sleeping bag, and toiletries.

Cole stared in wonderment. He carefully pulled out the hat and clothes. "Wow these are amazing." His hat was a red Pokémon league hat. In fact it was the same one his dad wore so long ago. He put it on his head. It fit perfectly. There was a black shirt and then a red jacket with a white stripe running down each side. It looked similar to the one his dad wore on his journeys. He had blue jeans that were rolled up some so they didn't fall over his feet with a belt for his poke balls. At the bottom was a pair of red sneakers with lightning bolts running up the sides and black fingerless gloves.

The excited ten year old tore off his shirt and slipped on the black one and the jacket right after it. He even kicked off his sneakers and his shorts to replace them with the rest of the outfit. He slipped on the gloves last. After having changed Misty was shocked to see how much he resembled his dad at that age. Cole's Pikachu stared at him amazed. It seemed to find him rather intriguing. Gary had a teary eyed smile as he watched his godson put the pack on his bag with the stuff inside it. Even Ash and Stormy were a little choked up. Cole stuffed the pokédex in to his pocket. His Pikachu stood at his feet waiting to see what he would do next. "Huh you're pretty quite now," he said to the small rat Pokémon.

Just to irk him the Pikachu shocked his foot. Cole flinched from the unexpected jolt. Then he glared at the Pokémon. Cole took the poke ball from his belt. He pressed the button to get the Pikachu in his poke ball. The red light streamed down zipping the Pikachu into the poke ball. The others were about to head for the door to the rest of the house when the Pikachu came out of its poke ball. Cole grit his teeth glaring lethally at it. Gary put his hand to his chin wondering what was wrong with the Pokémon.

He stepped closer to the Pokémon and kneeled down to check it out. After examining it for a few minutes he had a conclusion. "Well Ash it seems as if this Pikachu is like yours. It doesn't like to be confined." Cole was shocked at this.

"So you mean it'll be by my side the whole time." Gary nodded.

"Theoretically yes it will. You shouldn't have much trouble. Unless of course you piss off a Spearow and it comes back with a flock to attack you," he said harshly glaring behind him at Ash. "You really put Pikachu's life at risk back then. When Gramps told me about that I wanted to kill you. You're Pokémon should never have their life put in danger like that." He then turned back to Cole. "So be careful okay," he finished with a smile on his face. Ash and Misty almost fell over anime style. Cole chuckled nervously with sweat drop coming down. "Uh thanks Uncle Oak." Gary got up from the floor and started leading the way out of the lab. The Ketchums' followed after him with the two Pikachu's making up the rear.

When the group got to the living room they were greeted by Delia, Samuel Oak (former Professor), Tracey Sketchit, Gary's wife Casey, and their two boys Jason and Kelly. Delia smiled warmly at seeing her grandson in his outfit. She clapped her hands together happily. "Oh I knew the outfit would suit you. I didn't want you to look like your father too much." Sam felt nostalgic looking at the carbon copy of his favorite trainer.

"It's so strange how much you two look alike," he said to the two Ketchum males. "I remember when I gave your father his Pikachu. I hope you will go far just like he did." Cole and Ash smiled at him with tears welling up at their eyes. The former professor was a bit shorter do to old age. Otherwise he looked much the same except for more wrinkles and his hair was completely white. Casey was wearing a red shirt with a floral green skirt. She had her hair in a ponytail just like Delia's. She had an Electabuzz wrist band on.

In front of Casey were Jason and Kelly. Jason was less than a year away from becoming a Pokémon trainer. He looked very much like his dad except for his smile. He got than from his mom. "Be safe on your journey Cole. And remember root for the Electabuzz." She then started singing the Electabuzz fight song. The Ketchums' and the rest of the Oaks' sweat dropped at the fact. Even after twenty one years of knowing them, seventeen years of being Gary's woman, and ten years of being an Oak Casey still hadn't changed her Electabuzz loving ways.

"Thanks Aunt Casey," Cole said a little embarrassed by her. He was ready to leave back down the steps when he was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug by….his Uncle Oak. Tears ran down the man's face in a slow manner and he was fighting back raking sobs. Cole felt like he was being babied, but he still was a little upset about leaving his family. It would be a while before he would see them again.

Some twenty minutes later Cole was at the bottom of the steps in front of the Pokémon lab. Many of the people in the town were there to see him off. He was telling his family goodbye one last time. Stormy was standing there next to their parents with a determined look in her eye. Cole briefly glanced at her wondering why she had that look. What was she up to? Then the craziest thing happened. "Hey Dad I want to go with Cole," she said firmly. Yeah that's what happened. Cole stared at her like she was a mini Dragonite. Ash and Misty shared looks of worry.

They had feared this. Stormy and Cole were close no matter how much they argued. It was similar to how Ash and Misty acted as kids. They really weren't sure what they were going to do. Misty didn't want to let go of her baby girl. Even so they knew that Stormy was stubborn. Just like her mother. Ash looked at Gary hoping he would have an answer. Instead he mouthed, "Let her." Misty stomped her foot glaring at her practical brother in law. She felt like getting out her trusty mallet again. Her husband laid his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She instantly stopped her ferocious glare and gave him a look of wonderment. He nodded his head and pointed to their little girl.

She looked to the smaller redhead. The girl was holding a poke ball and was asking the former professor how it worked. Misty had a sad smile on her face. She turned back to Ash with tears coming to her eyes. She nodded too. Stormy was ready to travel even if they didn't think she was. Ash heaved a heavy sigh. He had to answer her. "Stormy," he said still a little hesitant. The eight year old looked up at him with her big beautiful aqua eyes.

"Yes Daddy," she said. Ash almost cried. She sounded like she was two years old again trying to rush to him so she could get a hug. He held back the want to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go. She had to go out and travel.

He gulped shaking a little. "St-Stormy you can go." It took a few seconds for her to realize what he said. When she did she started screaming in happiness. She jumped on her father squeezing him in the strongest hug she could. Ash smiled petting her head. Misty giggled seeing how happy she was. Gary and the rest smiled. Stormy was bound to be a great trainer in a few years and she would definitely be good to keep Cole in line.

"Oh thank you Daddy," she said putting her head over his heart. Ash laughed at her ways. She was acting like a little baby.

"You need to get your clothes," Ash said. Stormy flew off of him like lightning. She smiled up at him before rushing off to get her things. As they saw her running towards the house Ash said, "I can't wait to see how she'll turn out." Cole smiled thinking about it. He knew that Stormy would be great company. Now he won't feel bored.

It was some time later when Stormy and Cole were ready to head out for Viridian with Cole's Pikachu by his side. Ash was giving them words of advice. "And don't be fooled by them. They are tricky Pokémon to catch." He was explaining to them about the difficulty of catching a Beedrill. Delia stepped up after Ash finished his lecture. She had a case in her hand. When Cole and Stormy looked they saw it was a necklace with a poke ball at the end of it. Ash and Misty looked at each other and then at the case. The case was see through on the top and the necklace was set in a plush purple material.

"Is that what I think it is," Misty asked. When she spent time at Ash's house when they were in their teens she had seen the case in Delia's room. She almost opened it, but was stopped by Misty. Apparently it had belonged to Ash's dad. It was a wonder she would pull it out now after so many years.

Delia gently opened the top and carefully picked up the necklace. The necklace was obviously many years old. Yet it was in good shape. Delia gazed at the prized posession with memories flooding her. She handed the case to Ash so she could put the necklace around Cole's neck. Cole fingered the poke ball at the end. "This belonged to your grandfather. It was the most important thing to him other than his hat and well…me and Ash." Cole held the poke ball in the palm of his hand. He couldn't even describe how precious he felt the moment was. Delia made sure the necklace was around his neck the right way. She ran her finger on the poke ball. "This was the last thing of his I had. He left on a journey a long time ago….." It was evident that she had more to say, but couldn't gain the courage to say it. "I hope that his spirit lives on in you."

"Grandma you don't know how much this means to me," Cole said holding the poke ball at the end to his heart. Ash looked at the necklace remembering what his mother told him about his dad.

Ash tugged on Delia's shoulder. "Mom how come you bring it out now," he asked. She had never let Ash wear it. She said that she couldn't because she wouldn't be able to deal with it.

Delia looked at her son who was a grown man. She heaved a sigh knowing that the time would eventually come. "It has been so long since then. I have finally let go of the hope. I know that he is somewhere happy. And no matter what I will always love him. You are my piece of him on this earth and Cole too." She put her hand to his cheek with tears streaming down her face. In the past thirty years since his father leaving his mother had never forgot him and their love. For all those years she waited for him to come back.

"Mom," Ash choked out pulling her into a hug. Cole fought back tears along with the rest of the Ketchum and Oak clans. The former professor and his son had both known Ash's father well. Ash was so much like his father that it hurt. The two quietly walked away to talk while the rest stayed to make sure they saw the two Ketchums off.

The two were about to leave when Jason rushed over pulling something from behind him. The boy was holding Teddiursa plush doll. He had gotten it for Stormy when they were little. "You almost forgot this," he said. Stormy took it and squeezed it affectionately. The plush doll was the most precious thing to her.

"Thanks Jason. I guess we'll see you later," she said with a small smile. Jason smiled back at her. They just stood there for a few minutes smiling at each other like there was no tomorrow. Casey tugged on her son's shoulder to get him to head back to the lab.

"Come on you, we have to get ready for the showing of the matches." Jason waved the two goodbye as he was lead back to his home.

With that the two siblings started off down the road to the first route with family and friends wishing them good luck and safe travels. Cole's Pikachu trotted along ready for the chance to see other Pokemon. For them their journey was just beginning

AN: I just wanted to say that I know that it is long and a bit cheesy and boring. Yet it was needed. Oh I am sure that you guys are confused about the ages of everyone. From here on out the only Pikachu will be Cole's and will be referred to as just Pikachu. Unless Ash appears that is. Stormy will not have any Pokemon, but she will befriend some. Cole will not have the same Pokemon as his dad. So don't worry about a repetitive thing.

Ash: 32

Misty: 34

Gary: 32

Casey: 31

Delia: 55

Samuel Oak: 77


End file.
